The Pretender
by Courtenae727
Summary: Write about a character suddenly seeing someone for who they really are. A closer look at a returned owl sets Professor McGonagall on a warpath


Written for Careers Advice: Less-Than-Desirable Careers Task 2: Write about a character suddenly seeing someone for who they really are.

 **A closer look at a returned owl sets Professor McGonagall on a warpath**

 _What if I say I'm not like the others_

 _What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays_

 _You're the Pretender_

A returned owl isn't much cause for concern but if an owl returns after his third failed delivery attempt Professor Minerva McGonagall must take interest.

However odd, the summer of 1991 finds Minerva particularly busy running errands, finding herself doing more and more follow-ups on tasks that shouldn't be necessary. Tasks that warranted her attendance in person for expedited results.

Returning to her quarters after updating the Headmaster of completed business, Minerva wanted nothing more but to lounge in front of her fireplace with a steaming cup of tea. So focused on her new mission she did not notice the barn owl perched atop a small stack of letters on her desk, not until said owl hooted twice quite loudly.

"Hello there." Minerva greets the owl tiredly, conjuring an owl treat wandlessly. With a small peck and a hoot the owl took off into the night's sky.

With a firm roll of her shoulders and a small sigh, she sets a stubborn glance to the top letter, the strange address makes her read it twice.

Mr. H Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

 _Harry Potter._ her mind conjures up a toddler with black unruly hair and bright bottle green eyes. Unease and dread curds her stomach; quickly she goes through the stack of letters which all read the same thing: The Cupboard under the Stairs. Minerva knows the wonder of a child's creative mind but still it's quite an odd name for a boy's room.

Once more counting the letters for precision, seven, Minerva frowns. Owls typically delivers letters once, sometimes twice per day if the first try is unsuccessful. A week of unsuccessful trips is absurd, surely Albus knows to follow-up on unsuccessful owls.

Letters gripped in hand, she spins on her feet and stalks out of the room, her measured steps quick and sharp.

 _Lemon drops_ she spits out furiously, climbing the top of stairs. Once she ascended the top the door sprang open, not allowing her the chance to knock.

From behind his desk, Albus Dumbledore watches Minerva McGonagall enter his office in a fury he hasn't seen in a long time and instantly he's curious.

"Can I help you Minerva?" Albus questions softly, motioning for her to sit but she ignores it bristling.

Silently they stare in locked gaze, sizing each other up as one would do if playing an intense game of Wizarding Chess or a predator stalking its prey but which is which?

"A week without successful delivery should warrant a visit." Minerva spits icily as she slaps the letters atop the desk none too gently.

Albus stretches delicately for the letters, slowly reading the parchment but not saying a word. _Ahhh so this is the cause_ , Albus muses. He admits he did not expect Minerva to confront him so soon; he had already planned to be conveniently off campus but alas.

When he looks up, his eyes aren't twinkling; his expression neutral except for a tiny tightening of his mouth which alerts Minerva to his annoyance.

"Of course it hasn't escaped my concern or knowledge Minerva. But I must say your theatrics aren't necessary." Albus answers smoothly his tone almost humorous but his posture is too taut, like a string on the verge of popping.

"Why isn't Harry Potter receiving his acceptance letter Albus?" Minerva questions evenly, eyes narrowed. It's better to question Albus directly to avoid evasion in these matters.

Albus stretches back into his chair before answering. "Perhaps he is on holiday; young boys do like that sort of thing."

"Protocol DICTATES, Albus, that Muggle RAISED children are to be visited in their homes to properly inform them of the Wizarding world." Minerva rebukes Albus slowly, stressing her words as if speaking to a child.

The anger which flashes across Albus's eyes can't be denied despite how brief its occurrence.

"What's concerning for me Albus is the name of the bedroom: Cupboard under the Stairs." Minerva continues but her tone is more sorrowful now than angry. Curiosity gnaws at Minerva for every time her mind recalls the aftermath of that fateful horrific Halloween night 10 years ago a sick feeling overwhelms her.

Of course Albus had been honest with her, to ensure Harry's safety he had obliviated her with her permission. He has always been secretive towards certain things and Harry Potter being one of them. Yet Albus has always assured her that Harry is safe and it's for the best that NO ONE knows where he is.

But this is one time Minerva can't ignore the sinking feeling. She peers curiously at her mentor and colleague. Albus Dumbledore has been shifty all throughout their conversation, purposely evading her questions and giving short answers; always the charmer.

Clearing his throat to bring Minerva out of her musings, he had watched her eyes gloss over as she bit her lip. "A boy's creativity knows no bounds; remember his father."

"Protocol is there for a reason Albus, you cannot bypass it for your own purposes." Minerva chastises sharply.

"And I am not. Harry will be visited tomorrow."

"You will be the one to visit him." Minerva states the fact none too pleased.

"No actually, I have some business to attend and have decided to send Hagrid." Minerva bristles and anger dots splotch her cheeks as she splutters.

"I'm Deputy Headmistress Albus, Hagrid is the Groundskeeper. I should be the one to go." Albus gaze hardens automatically at her response.

"My, my Minerva I didn't think you would pull rank. But Professor Sprout has already requested your company. I've monopolized your time too much surely. Hagrid is a good replacement."

Minerva growls low in her throat. _Only to Albus would a bloody half giant be a good replacement to send into a Muggle town; inconspicuous he is not._

"I have no problem fulfilling my duty Albus." Minerva spits her words like acid. She can see exactly what Albus is doing.

She's finally seeing who he is tonight his persona cracking – not the Professor and Headmaster or friend but the manipulative bastard who always gets what he wants. It's how he succeeded against Gellert Grindelwald and held Voldemort at bay. The wizard who believes in the Greater Good a fact many seem to forget as time goes on; a truth that has evaded her for years.

"Why are you fighting this so hard Albus? Be frank please." Minerva questions sternly, lips pinched and eyes ablaze.

Looking every bit the lioness of her house in Albus' opinion right now, she's brash and stubborn. No longer seeing rationally, she won't agree to disagree nor would she let it go.

With a heavy sigh and a slight flick of his wrist, Albus silently sends a spell which hits Minerva square in the chest. Two seconds later wand in hand he quickly softens the ground as she crumples asleep.

One last spell towards her head to ensure Minerva forgets this conversation; his own motivation the Greater Good – may the end justifies the means.


End file.
